Wings
by WannabeKurt
Summary: Asuka's story of the love between her and a very different Shinji. AU, OoC, rated for language. DISCONTINUED
1. Wings 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Eva…damn…  
If you have picked up this book, you are probably researching the Angel Wars. This book won't give you blow-by-blow accounts of every battle. Instead, it tells a love story. The story of me, Asuka Langley Soryu, and my love for a boy named Shinji Ikari. He was my fellow pilot, my lover…and he was an Angel. This is the truth. When I look back on how our relationship started, I have to shake my head. I was a bitch. I see that. Hell I saw it a few nights before the Ninth Angel attacked. I guess I finally pushed Shinji over the edge. He'd been acting weird all day, and when I demanded he make me dinner, he exploded. Never have I been so scared in my life. It wasn't so much that I thought he would hurt me. No. This was terror born from knowing that such a beast could lie under the exterior of the sweet Shinji I knew. I'll let our words from back then speak for themselves.  
"BAKA!! MAKE ME SOME DINNER!!" I was pretty hungry.

"Make it yourself, bitch." Shinji muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" I put every bit of my controlled anger behind those words. This wasn't Shinji. Shinji didn't talk back, not even under his breath.  
"You heard me. Make it yourself, bitch. I'm not your slave." Shinji had turned to look at me, and I had to back away. His eyes weren't grey anymore. They were red. Redder than Rei's, they were a deep crimson. Then I looked again and all they showed was grey. His eyes were harder then diamond, but they were his eyes. He slowly got up and started walking towards me. His red polo and jeans suddenly brought forth a nightmare I had, in which Shinji strangled me. "Everyday I do all the work, and I go out of my way to do nice things for you, and this how you pay me back? By demanding that I do more work? And on the one night of the week that I don't cook, the ONE NIGHT that you're supposed to, you demand that I cook? I think not." Shinji was now only a foot away from me. "Maybe if you asked, MAYBE I would HELP you cook. As it stands now, you're making your own dinner every night." Then Shinji slapped me. Hard. I was on the floor and he just stepped over me and headed towards his room. I started crying. That wasn't good. I was still crying ten minutes later when Misato came home.

"Asuka! What happened?"

"I pushed…Shinji…I…think he's crazy…he slapped me…he looked like he was going to kill me. " I broke down crying again. Damn. At least before no one had seen me. Now Misato thought I was weak. It didn't matter I realized. There was only one person whose opinion I cared about. And he was furious at me. Oh God what have I done?

"It's not a good idea to use the Lord's name in vain, Asuka." I looked over my shoulder to see Shinji looking at me, a slight smile on his lips. I hadn't realized that i was speaking out loud. Without realizing it I was backing away from Shinji. He suddenly came to the realization that I was terrified of him. He spoke quickly. "I'm really sorry about earlier, Asuka. I've just been having a bad day…and I guess I just went…berserk." Shinji laughed. I didn't get the joke for a second, then I remembered that Shinji's Eva had gone berserk. "Anyway," Shinji got a dangerous grin, "need any help with dinner?" With that I knew that Shinji had forgiven me. Although, that didn't explain those terrible eyes. I shuddered. "Asuka? What's wrong?"

"Right when you snapped…your eyes…they turned…red."

"You mean like Rei's?"

"Kinda…except…they were a very dark red. Almost brown."

"I see…Asuka, can you finish dinner? There's something I have to do. I'll try to be back in a couple of hours." This was a very serious Shinji. And right now, I figured that denying Shinji something like this would be a good way to get reacquainted with Evil Shinji.  
"Sure. I'll finish off here."

"Thanks." Shinji absentmindly kissed my forehead, before quickly walking out the door. It was a good thing nothing was cooking, otherwise it would have burned before Misato came back out of her room. Shinji had just kissed me. I had always thought that i would be the one to initiate our first kiss. although technically, it wasn't a kiss, i supposed A/N: Yeah the first chapter of my first fanfic! I intend to keep writing this. Please tell me how to get better. And don't worry, Rei doesn't cut out of this fic, her time just hasn't come yet. And just wait to see what Asuka means in the beginning. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	2. Wings 2

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the Second Chapter of Wings. These chapters will probably be getting longer, unless I'm bored and/or out of ideas. With another fic in the wings (pardon the terrible pun), this one might get set aside for a while. Anyway, I'll shut up now.

"Asuka? Asuka, are you alright? You look a little punch drunk…"

"He…he kissed me…"

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Shinji just left, and before he left, he kissed me on the forehead."

"So I take it that you two have made up?"

"I guess. But right when he lost it…he scared me so much, he looked like a demon. Although I just noticed something…Misato, has Shinji ever acted, you know really touchy over religious stuff?

"Now that you mention it, he did give me a really angry look once, but I thought it was just my imagination. And I had just said God Dammed, so yeah maybe…"

"Yeah that's what he got after me for, using the Lord's name in vain. I never thought that he would be religious. Then again I never thought he would kiss me, either. So that tells you something."

Later that night

"I'm home." I gasped when Shinji came in the door. He looked like hell. When he had left, he looked like his normal self. Now he looked like he had fought off a dozen Angels.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" He looked at me. His eyes were off again. But this time, they were dead black. His eyes were dead. He smiled. I shuddered on the inside. His smile was even worse than his eyes. Even the shadow of his normal smile was better than this.

"Nothing is wrong. I require sleep, however." He quickly entered his room, while I was left in the entryway. _He just talked like Wondergirl. _ He doesn't do that normally. Why the hell did he just do it, then? But, this had been a day of odd happenings.

The Next Day

I awoke to the familiar smell of eggs being cooked. But I hadn't had eggs for breakfast since I was in Germany. And I heard some really strange music. I still think it's strange. Oh well. I got dressed (Yay for Sundays!) and went out to the kitchen. Shinji was humming something, explaining the music. I looked at what was on the stove. An omelet. Oh boy, an omelet. This was good. I loved omelets! I hadn't had one since college, now that I think about it. Shinji had never expressed any interest in any new foods, so imagine my surprise when he put the finished omelet at his own place at the table.

"What are you doing? I want an omelet too!" Shinji just looked at his plate. I feared I had just awakened Evil Shinji. Then he grinned at me.

"All you had to do was ask. This one's yours. I'll make one for myself." Whew! Evil Shinji was still gone, but Shinji with a Spine has arrived. EXCELLENT thought my sneaky side. It wasn't alone, as the long suppressed side of me that actually liked Shinji was also speaking up. My sneaky side was rejoicing over the new way that I had fond to get things from Shinji, and well, I don't need to explain the other side. Although, speaking of Shinji with a spine, it brought up the second of last nights strange occurrences. His outburst and his talking like Wondergirl I decided to leave very much alone.

"Hey Shinji, why did you kiss me last night?" This ought to be interesting. What I wasn't expecting was his answer.

"Why not? I mean you ARE beautiful, and I wasn't sure if I…" He clapped his mouth shut. What was he talking about? But he quickly took a completely different track. "There was another reason I wanted to kiss you. Ever since Over the Rainbow, I've had a crush on you. I guess I finally acted on it. That and I owed you for exploding like that." I almost didn't catch the next part. Almost. "I came so close to killing you…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT THIRD CHILD!? YOU ACTUALLY WOULD HAVE KILLED ME? YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!"

"Asuka…go get Misato. Now. There are some things you two need to know. Things I never should have hidden."

"Answer my question, Shinji." My voice was just a little too much like the Commanders for my preference. But I was pissed big time.

"I'll explain everything to both of you. I promise. Now GO!" There was a definite edge to Shinji's voice at the end. I got up. Damn. My food would be cold when I got back. Why the hell do I care about food? Shinji was just talking about killing me. I quickly returned with Misato.

"Alright, Shinji, what the hell is this all about?" Misato pretty accurately summed up my feelings about the situation.

"Alright. The main thing, the piece of information that explains everything else, is that I'm not human. I am an Angel."

A/N: Ha-ha, you didn't see this coming quite yet did you? Don't worry, the next chapter involves Shinji's explanation, as well as a few other surprises. Thank you everyone who has reviewed my sad little fanfic. C YA!


	3. Wings 3

A/N: It's WannabeKurt here, with the third installment of Wings. This is last Chapter I'll write before I start to write Broken Innocence, my Shinji/Rei fic. I'm pretty much cool with all non-yaoi pairings, so that's that. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed my work so far. Our favorite little grey-haired Angel will show up. I digress. Here you go, Wings 3!

"I'm not human. I am an Angel." Needless to say, both Misato I were shocked. The good major got a head start on me in terms of reaction, quickly bringing out her gun.

"You…you bastard…you took my love and you…what the fuck is so funny, you little prick?" Shinji had started to laugh maniacally laugh, but became deadly serious at Misato's question.

"You speak of betrayal to me. That is a great irony, seeing as I am the current incarnation of the Angel of Love." Okayyyyyy…I was expecting the Angel of Wimps, but he must not be real.

"So you're Cupid."

"Yeah, Asuka, I'm Cupid. And because of my position, I cannot betray someone I love. So, no Misato, I didn't betray you, nor will I. I can't. And I wouldn't want to. You are one of the few who has ever shown true kindness to me. And you are one of an even smaller number who has ever loved me. That and my Boss didn't send me here to fight you guys. Quite the opposite, in fact. I have chosen to fight my brethren. You may ask why, and I will answer you. I fight my siblings…to protect those I love." Misato began crying, as it was obvious that Shinji was telling the truth.

"I'm so sorry Shinji, I was just snapped, I just…"

"It's ok, Misato." I had just thought of something else, though.

"Wait, you said you were the current incarnation of Cupid. Who was before you?"

"Odd as it may sound, my father. It explains his actions in a roundabout way. Everything he does is get mother back. For you must understand, when an incarnation, of any angel, when we fall in true love, we…"something had grabbed Shinji's attention. And it wasn't good. His eyes went brick red again. "Why is he here? It is not yet his time…I suppose he arrived early, but still…" He moved to the door. "Tabris, you have the shittiest timing I think I've ever seen." Shinji came back into view accompanied by a young man, who had grey hair and red eyes. Shinji's eyes had returned to normal, and…was he laughing? No, but I'd be damned if I could remember a time when he'd been happier in my presence. Of course, that might have been the problem. At that point, I realized that I really didn't care about Shinji being an Angel. And then I was mad.

"Shinji no Baka! How dare you manipulate my emotions! I should hate you, but then why do I fell like I…"

"Like you love me?" Shinji was unusually serious. I nodded. "Because you do. It is not my place to make a false emotion. Rather, I break down the barriers that people put up to cut themselves off from love. You put up a legendary defense. I didn't sleep last night, trying to break down your barriers."

"How dare you! There was a reason I created those so-called barriers, and-"

"I know. And given what you've been through, I don't blame you. I didn't want to see your past, Asuka. But I did anyway. Do you know why? Because Asuka, I love you." Tabris gasped in awe. "Can you even grasp what those three words mean? If not, I'll tell you. When an Angel says that in a romantic sense, it binds that Angel's soul to the persons. In a sense, I bound my life to you Asuka. You are free, but I'm not. I am yours."

RING-RING! Damn Misato's phone! Why now? I knew Shinji wasn't lying. He probably couldn't, being an Angel.

"We all have to go to NERV. Now. It's extremely important."

A/N: Alright, I'll try to get a good long Chapter out before the end of the year. Thanks again to my reviews. I Just wanted to get this out there. Look for Broken Innocence soon! And I don't Eva. C YA!


	4. End of Wings

Hello. To those who have read wings, thank you so much. I have, however run out of ideas for it. So, for the time being, it is dead. If you have a scenario for it, just send me a message, and it's yours. Just give me credit. Thank you all again. Fare thee well.


End file.
